Comfort and Joy
by Heart's Fate
Summary: To him, she's everything. One of the few people to fight for him because he's him and not because he's an old Hydra experiment that's known to be unbalanced.


The mood is set. The lights are low. The music is soft and sensual. Then there is Sif, the Goddess of War is dressed in nothing more than a thin slip of fabric that left very little to the imagination. He doesn't mind one bit, especially not now as her hips sway to the rhythm of the music.

To the outside world the Lady Sif is the definition of war. A strong, resilient force to be reckoned with. Thor's second-in-command. Stubborn and headstrong, yet fiercely loyal to all those that matter. To him, she's everything. One of the few people to fight for him because he's him and not because he's an old Hydra experiment that's known to be unbalanced. She's the anchor he needs to remind himself: he's no monster.

"Have your thoughts strayed, James?" Sif's voice draws him back and he offers her a charming smile.

"They haven't gone too far. Always thinking about you, Doll."

She laughs and the sound travels right between his legs. He shifts but it doesn't help much. He catches her eyes. Sif's stopped dancing, watching him with that mischievous glint she so often gets when they're together. He reaches out for her.

"Give me a hand?" He could have word it better. It wasn't to long ago that that simple statement would have taken a whole new meaning, but he has his arm back. Removable this time, thanks to both Asgardian and Wakandan technology.

He wiggles the metal digits and she laughs at his expense. Never one to turn him down or fearful of his metal curse, she slips her small hand into his. With a gentle tug, she's fallen on top of him. He's always found it amusing that she let's him have his way. He knows first hand how strong the woman is and she wouldn't allow herself to be drawn forward by anyone. It's one of the biggest signs of trust and love she's ever provided him with.

She grins, "I thought I was to give you a hand."

"Oh you did," he smirks, his free hand traveling the length of her arm, "and you will continue to do so."

"Really now?" Her brow arches up as battle-worn hands gently reach for his face. Bucky's eyes close at the touch. He's always loved her caresses. Her hands, while covered in callous' from the many battles she's fought, remained soft and comforting. And there she goes with that teasing voice of hers once again, "Have you fallen asleep, my love?"

An eye opens and takes in the teasing smirk on her lips. He hums in response, leaning forward to capture her lips in his. They always start the same. Her hands continue to cradle his face, her thumb gently brushing his stubbled cover skin as she offers sweet peck after sweet peck. His hand finds her hair, playing with the silky dark tresses. The soft sound of approval that escapes her throat causes him to groan, rocking forward with nothing more than two very thin fabrics to separate them.

Like clockwork, Sif grows hungry for more. The goddess' nails dig into his cheeks, a silent warning to prepare himself. With a final peck, she bites his lip. Never hard enough to draw blood but enough for it to go straight to his dick. She laughs and seals his lips with hers. For a moment, it's just as sweet as before. She draws his lip into her mouth to soothe it, then it's all tongue and teeth and nails as they both fight for control. She always lets him win in the end, but who's he to complain when he's the only one who gets to pleasure the goddess.

"I'm gonna need that hand now, Doll," Bucky mutters between each kiss.

He pulls back slightly, taking in the glazed look in those beautifully dark eyes. She greets him with a knowing smile as he takes her hand in his. He guides it down the length off his body, her nails leaving behind little angry marks, slipping beneath the white sheet. She doesn't need much more guidance, her grip familiar and firm.

"Always so hard, Sergeant," she teases, her hand moving in that tantalizingly slow manner she knows he loves.

Bucky falls back against the bed, not once breaking their physical contact. She slips to his side, allowing for easier access. He opens his mouth to reply to the ribbing, but her mouth is a welcomed interruption. Between the kisses and the warm touches, he feels as though his skin was on fire. He takes his time, fingers dancing against the exposed skin. She purrs in delight once his hand has reached its desired destination. It's not surprising for her to go without underwear, especially when it's just the two of them. She's hot and wet, a clear sign Sif is just as excited as he is despite the number of times they have been together.

He takes his times teasing, tracing her lower lips with a finger. She nips at his lip in warning and he smirks knowingly, she doesn't want to play tonight. Her grip tightens the moment he slips a digit into her. Sif's mouth opens into a soundless gasp and he takes the invitation, devouring her as he continues to tease and probe her.

His dick is almost painfully hard in her hand. Sif's movement grows unpredictable. Her hand moves harshly, giving a tug in warning. Or a brush of her thumb against the tip. Or a nail dragging against the length. She pauses, giving the throbbing member a twist before hurriedly moving her hand. He moves his own hand, pushing in a third finger into her the second she's torn herself from his lips.

"James," she demands, pushing herself down against him.

He laughs breathlessly, removing his fingers. He reaches between them, prying her own hand from him. Bucky takes a moment to slide her thin nightgown up and away from them, discarding it to their previously long forgotten clothing. He secures his metal arm around her waist, pulling the goddess onto his lap as he sits them up.

They're both blissfully happy, grinning like cheshire cats as they meet each other's eyes. Sif bumps her nose to his affectionately, claiming his lips once more as he guides himself to her. The ex-soldier pauses for a moment before he's moving again. Their kisses are once more all tongue and teeth. Sif holds him tightly against her, her hips moving down to meet his upward thrusts. A set of nails digging into his shoulder and upper back as they move. Another grips tightly to his shoulder length hair.

Sif pulls his head back, biting his lower lip. He can taste the blood this time.

"James...faster."

He grins in response, moving his hips as she demanded. His metallic arm tightens around her waist. They know it'll bruise her skin, yet neither care. Bucky avoids her mouth when she seeks him out, in favor of nipping at her exposed neck. He licks and sucks at the skin with every intention of leaving his mark. The beautiful moans that escape his goddess are all the encouragement he needs.

His free hand slips between their bodies, reaching for her breast. He gives the fleshly mound a squeeze before flicking, teasing and pinching the already hardened nipple. Sif's nails dig deeper into his skin, hard enough to know he's never going to hear the end of it the moment Sam or any of the others see the marks. She leans back enough to give him another of her wordless invitations, her gasping once more all he needs. He takes her breast into his mouth. She moans, matching him thrust for thrust as his mouth devours her heated skin. He continues to nip and lick at the skin, alternating his attention between the pair.

He's drawing close and she's going to be there with him. Sif's begun clenching around him. Bucky meets her eyes, the already dark brown eyes impossibly darker as she returns his gaze.

"Get ready, Doll."

With very little effort, he's flipped them, his metal arm supporting him as he thrusts fast and hard into her. Sif's legs wrap tightly around his waist, her hands continuing to tear at the skin of his back. She climaxes with her best war-cry, a sound that pushes him over with her. He groans into her neck, biting into the skin as they come off cloud nine together.

"Sif, you're beautiful."

She smiles, blushing despite what they had just finished doing. They don't say much afterward, instead enjoying the comfort they bring to each other. They give soft kisses and lazily touch whatever exposed skin they can until they've fallen peacefully asleep in the others arms.

* * *

 **Nine months later…**

"Buck, relax."

"I've been kicked out Steve!"

Steve laughs, "yeah I don't really blame her. You're a mess right now."

Bucky rubs his hand over his face, tugging at the end of his ponytail. "I'm nervous."

"She shall be fine, my friend," Thor reassures, "They both will."

And they were. Wanda comes rushing out of the infirmary with a massive grin on her face. The young witch says nothing as she grabs Bucky's hand and pulls him back to the room she had just left. The room was crowded with women. Natasha, Pepper, Maria, Jane, Darcy, Sharon and Laura all stood around the hospital bed, praising the new mother.

Sif coos at the pink bundle in her arms, her eyes meeting Bucky's the moment he's taken Natasha's spot beside her.

His breath hitches in his throat as he takes in the picture. She was as gorgeous as ever, covered in sweat with their newborn daughter in her arms. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation.

"She's gorgeous, Doll."

He perched himself beside his wife, reaching out to gently touch the babies pink cheeks. Too focused on his wife and child he didn't notice as the others crowded into the room.

"Have you decided on a name?" Scott asks, already excited to coo over anything kid even if it wasn't his own little Cassie.

Bucky nods. Sif answers, having returned all her attention to the pink clad baby.

"She shall be known as Enyn Jamesdottir," she laughs when Bucky pinches her shoulder, "Enyn Barnes on Midgard of course."

The coos and congratulations all blended together. At this moment, Bucky's world was complete; Sif pressed against his warm body and their lovely creation in her arms. She holds Enyn out carefully for him to take.

"Baby Doll, you'll be well taken care off."

Their lives may be hectic, but they all knew nothing when harm this girl. Not with the Goddess of War and the Winter Soldier as her parents. Or a horde of aunts and uncle consisting of Earth's Mightiest.


End file.
